DECIR MENTIRAS TRAE CONSECUENCIAS
by USAGI OKASHI-CHAN
Summary: desafortunadamente nuestro amado uke decide jugarle una broma al escritor ¿que consecuencia traerá esto? descubranlo leyendo este fic.


HOLA CHICOSY CHICAS, YA SE QUE HA PASADO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO DESDE QUE DEJE DE SUBIR FICS PERO BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNO MUY INTERESANTE QUE ESTUVE PENSANDO DURANTE TODO ESE FIC QUE PRESENTO ES ALGO GRACIOSO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA HERMOSA COMUNIDAD DE .

ADVERTENCIA: SEXO, SEXO, SEXO Y MISAKI ES DONCELL

DECIR MENTIRAS TRAE CONSECUENCIAS

28 de diciembre (día de los inocentes) un día muy cálido, en la residencia usami, a un chico peli café se le ocurrió jugarle una broma a su novio el estúpido y sensual peliblanco usagi-san

-tengo la broma perfecta jajaja- reía misaki- usagi no se la espera, pero tendré que ser cauteloso con esto ya que usagi-san es muy, muy, muy impaciente, solo espero que no traiga consecuencias.

Llega la tarde y usagi-san regresó después de que su insoportable editora lo llevara a regaños a la editorial.

-¡usagi-san!-grito de alegría misaki-¡qué bueno que llegaste!, la comida esta lista para cenar.

Usagi estaba sorprendido porque tanta alegría por parte del menor, era extraña su actitud amorosa y alegre, algo estaba pasando y lo iba a averiguar de alguna manera.

-¿Qué preparaste para cenar misaki?-pregunto con voz gutural

-salteado de cerdo chino-respondió con una sonrisa-sin pimientos.

-¿te acordaste misaki?-pregunto dudoso el peli plata

-si, a ti no te gustan los pimientos.-respondió con cara de uke kawaiii

-Entonces cenemos y después veamos una película, ¿te gustaría?-pregunto alegre.

-claro que si.-respondió irradiando felicidad

Después de la cena y de la intervención repentina del menor que sintió náuseas y tuvo ganas de vomitar, usagi y misaki se sentaron en el sofá para ver una película, la película era "liberen a Willy" por elección de misaki; pero algo paso, al final de la película misaki estaba llorando como una princesa caprichosa,

-misaki ¿Por qué lloras?-preocupado se acercó usagi a preguntar.

-es que la película está muy triste usagi-san-respondió con los ojos llorosos.

-misaki deja de llorar, solo es una película-dijo consolándolo

-pero siendo una película rompió mi kokoro.-seguía llorando tan fuerte que usagi cambio de rostro a uno preocupado ante las reacciones del menor.

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto casi adivinando lo que sucedía.

-¿porque la pregunta usagi-san?-lo miro sorprendido.

-tienes cambios de humor, sensibilidad durante la cena sentías náuseas y ganas de vomitar ¿eso es extraño misaki?-pregunto

-eso es porque estoy….! ESTOY EMBARAZADO!-dijo brincando hacia los brazos de usagi.

-¿es enserio eso?-sorprendido usagi.

-claro que no usagi-san, es una broma de día de los inocentes.

usagi no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo se había atrevido su uke a jugarle una broma?, no lo iba a dejar así , tenía que devolverle de alguna manera el enojo que el menor había provocado, la única forma de hacerlo era haciéndole lo que el menor tanto odia y eso era que el mayor lo tomara a la fuerza.

Usagi no lo dejaría, inconcluso ver esa sonrisa en la cara de su uke lo enfadaba más de lo que ya estaba.

De la manera más rápida tomo al menor de la cintura acomodándolo en su hombro, el menor reacciono rápidamente pataleando, gritando y arañando a usagi mientras este lo llevaba por las escaleras cargando.

-no grites que más me excitas-

-¡USAGI-SAN NO FUE MI INTENCION DE ENGAÑARTE, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, NO LO VUELVO A HACER PERO BAJAME!

-¿crees que después de esta broma infantil te libraras de que te haga mío?, estas muy equivocado.

Usagi estaba en el penúltimo escalón cuando misaki volvió a gritar.

-¡USAGI BAJAME!

-NO AHORA ME DAS UN HIJO.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y típicamente usagi lo tiro a la cama, rápidamente se posiciono encima del menor aprisionándolo y dejándolo sin movimiento alguno.

-ahora me darás un hijo-dijo el mayor amenazante.

-pero no podemos-

-pues lo intentaremos hasta que podamos-dijo el mayor lambiendo el lóbulo del oído de misaki.-se supone que eres doncell ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo supiste eso?-

-takahiro me lo dijo-

-¿¡queeeeeeee nichan¡?

-pero eso no importa te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste, te pondré en posiciones vergonzosas, que grites hasta quedarte sin energías, que me llores y supliques que me detenga, aunque todas tus suplicas solo harán que siga más, te penetrare tan fuerte que no podrás pararte al siguiente día y toda la semana-

-usa….-fue interrumpido por el beso del mayor

-no hables que pronto empezara la acción o más bien dicho ya empezó.

Usagi con el cuerpo del menor debajo de él empezó a excitarse de sobremanera (ya conocen al sexi violador de usagi y sus entrañables ganas de violar).

-Sientes mi excitación ¿verdad?-

-usagi-suspiro el menor

El mayor le arranco la camisa a misaki con la mayor fuerza posible y empezó a lamber sus hermosos pezones rosados causando grandes sensaciones en el menor

Hasta aquí el cap cuídense y esperen la conti…. Los quiere usagi okashi-chan


End file.
